I Don't Want to Be Alone Anymore
by AComeau18
Summary: Being a 14 year old girl in a zombie apocalypse is about as glamours as you would expect. Being alone... Even worse. CarlxOC Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**_If you want the timeline to make sense PLEASE read this!_**

**_The timeline is after Woodbury joins the group but before the sickness spreads._**

**_I think I will follow the show but of course ill change things up abit so it is my own. _**

**_Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know if you like it and I will continue writing it that way!_**

* * *

Being a 14 year old girl in a zombie apocalypse is about as _glamours_ as you would expect. Being _alone_... Even worse.

Who am I you may ask? I go by many names... Beautiful sex god is one of them... I'm totally kidding by the way, im only 14! Anyway's, the name is Casey Parr and surviving is the game. My mom picked the name, which just so happens to mean strength and beauty... Coincidence? I don't think so!

Anyway's, you guys are probably confused of why im alone. Let me briefly explain,

When the dead began to rise and the world turned to shit, my family and I tried to make it to Atlanta to the military camp. We didn't even make it that far. We ran out of gas and with out any other choices, we walked. My only sister seemed to love to complain that day. By nightfall we met up with some other people who soon became our group. We were doing pretty good. Of course it wasn't a walk in the park, we saw some sick shit and we had some casualties but it wasn't too bad until about 7 months ago... A herd came through. I was lucky enough to be pushed up a tree by my dad. My sister was already gone... I had no choice but to watch my dad be torn apart. My mom? I assume she's dead...

After the walkers mostly cleared out, which took a lot longer then you'd think, I mourned... I cried... I scavenged for what I could find. I found a knife, a sheath and a pretty much empty gun. I was lucky enough to be taught how to survive with my time there.

And I have to admit, im pretty god damn good at it now.

I know what you're thinking, no I am not over my family's death. In fact every time I see a walker it only reminds me of- anyways...

I managed to find a lot more stuff after that. I got a better gun, two actually, a new backpack filled with all my supplies and I still have that old gun and sheath. But the best thing in my opinion, was the beautiful bow and arrows I found. At the start I wasn't great at shooting it... I was okay, lucky enough to remember a lot of key things from those hunting lessons with my dad. Now I can hit a zombie dead in the eye! Well... head!

Now, enough about me and back to what you guys are here for!

I tighten my ponytail a little tighter to help keep my hair out of my face and tighten my fingers around the strap of my backpack as I walk. My bow was ready and so were my arrows which were both attached to different sides of my hips. Today the forest was unusually... quiet... So far no geeks... That's strange. A large moan from my stomach brought my attention elsewhere. I need to find food... a town. I haven't eaten in at least 2 days and it was starting to show on me.

I turned to the direction of a loud, nearby scream and broke into a sprint towards it. Sure it may be stupid, but im not going to let someone get bit! I'm human! There isn't much of us left out there anymore. From the lack of food I ran sort of wobbly, bumping into branches that cut my skin.

I make it into a clearing to see a giant prison surrounded by wire fence- why didn't I think of that? Another cry of help brought my attention to the boy about my age, with a hat over his longish black hair, standing on a wooden bridge over a tiny creek with walkers coming from both sides. From inside the prison I could see people running towards us to try and help him- they wont make it in time.

I shoot an arrow at the closest walker to him which made his face look hilarious from surprise. He looked over to me as I ran over and began stabbing some of the zombies in the head.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to help?" I spat, not really in the mood to die today.

That seemed to snap the guy out of it as he grabbed my arrow from the zombies head and began to stab others. He killed the zombies coming from the outside of the prison and I got the ones from the forest.

"Carl! Carl come on!" A raspy voice called from the fence. The boy, Carl im guessing, ran to the fence and climbed through an opening leaving me to fight for myself.

"Seriously?" I hiss out at them, bringing out my gun and beginning to shoot them.

"Dad, we can't just let her die!" I heard Carl argue. Okay, raspy is Carl's dad, got it.

Carl grabbed a gun and began to shoot zombies from inside the fence, clearing a path for me. Damn, he's a pretty good shot. The one known as Carl's dad joined in and helped.

"Come on, come on!" Carl's dad screams. I break into a run for the opening, stabbing a zombie on the way. My somewhat perfect escape turned into a terrible one as I tripped over a zombie corpse twisting my ankle. "Fuck!" I curse from the pain of my ankle. I try to stand up but its useless with my ankle and the zombies coming my way. As I thought all hope was lost, Carl's dad grabbed me and pulled me through the opening.

When we are inside Carl latched the opening with some wire. I collapse onto the ground for a minute before taking Carl's hand who helps me stand up. I stood having one arm wrapped around Carl and one of his arms was wrapped around me as well, helping me stand.

"Thanks" I mumble not knowing what else to say.

"You saved my sons life, we should be thanking you." The man thanked.

"I had it covered." Carl grumbled by my side.

"No need... I should probably get going- do you have another way in somewhere?" I ask ignoring Carl's stubborn comment.

"Going? With that ankle?" Carl quirked a eyebrow up and looked down to my ankle. It was already red and starting to swell up.

"We have a doctor. The least we can do is get your leg wrapped up and-" The dad was cut off by my stomachs loud roar. "some food."

"That'd be great..."

"Rick. Rick Grimes." Rick introduced. "And this is my son that you saved, Carl."

"Casey Parr." I introduced. I know it's bad but im already starting to trust them...

* * *

I limped inside the prison with both Rick and Carl at my side helping me.

"Help her into the medical cell. I'm going to find Hershel." Rick ordered Carl walking away. Okay. Doctor is Hershel.

Carl helped me into the cell and I collapsed onto the bed laying down on my back. I close my eyes and put my hand to my forehead realizing how weak I actually feel. Carl stands there for a minute not really knowing what to do or say. I open one eye and look to him.

"Well?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Carl asks, grabbing a chair and pulling it a little closer to the bed before sitting down. "I believe a thank you is in order." I explain, closing my eyes and move my body to get more comfortable. Carl scoffed. "I had it under control." Carl rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest looking away from me. "'Help! Help me!'" I mock in a girly voice.

"Now that is just immature." Carl groaned feeling embarrassed from his show. I laughed and before I could say anymore Rick, a older man who im guessing is Hershel and a woman walked in.

"This is Hershel and Carol. They're experienced and should be able to fix you up." Rick reassured me. I slowly sat up, wincing when I did, and placed my feet on the floor. "Thank you. It feels better knowing a doctor is helping and im not just doing it in a tree with some used bandage."

"Oh don't worry. I was never a doctor." Hershel tells me as he makes me prop my foot up on the bed. I addressed to myself that Rick and Carl were no longer in the room, probably disappearing after bringing Carol and Hershel in. "What?" I ask, now not confident with my ankle.

"I was a veterinarian."

* * *

In just a matter of time my cuts were checked and cleaned and my ankle was wrapped in a bandage after Hershel rubbed some cream onto it of course. I was also given some food and I was already starting to feel better.

He told me the cream sound quicken the healing process but Carol stated I would be no good out there with the zombies. After refusing a numerous amount of times, she even got Rick to back her up. After finally agreeing Hershel brought me his crutches to borrow because he was fine with his prosthetic. I never asked him what happened to his leg, not wanting to sound rude.

Rick insisted I meet the rest of the council. I couldn't just say no. Rick explained to me that he was no longer in the council which he didn't tell me why. Hey, I wont pry. They have it pretty good here. I leant on a wall outside the library waiting for Rick to call me in. I grabbed my crutches that rested beside me when the door opened with Rick bringing me in.

"How do you know we can trust her?" I hear a thick man's voice say.

"She is just a child! And she seems to be pretty good aim considering she saved Carl from that mess." I recognize as Carols voice say.

"I had it covered!" Carl complained.

"Well what if she has a group and goes back to them and tells them about the prison... What if they're stronger and try to take over?" A younger man points but the argument goes silent when Rick and I emerge from the bookshelves.

"First of all ive been alone through this for about 7 months now so... Secondly, im not asking you to trust me. I would actually be long gone by now but Hershel and Carol insist I stay for a day or two for my ankle." I tell them without hesitation, placing my hands on my hips.

"And you let her keep her weapons and other tools?" The husky voiced man yelled out, ignoring what I just said. "Tyreese!" A younger woman hushes. The two looked alike so I guessed they were siblings.

"Look. Ill be out of your hair before you know it. If you insist, here." I groan, giving in. I drop my backpack to the ground, along with my bow and arrows. Then I take my guns and knife out of my holster and place them on the table where everyone sat around. "Happy?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"Daryl." A younger guy motions his eyes to a husky looking man then to me. The guy- Daryl- sighed and got up from his seat walking over to me. I rolled my eyes as Daryl searched me. He came out empty. "I think we can trust her... Of course after a few questions." The woman who hushed Tyreese before, suggested. I nod my head in agreement. "Why are you alone?"

"My group was torn apart by the geeks. My dad pushed me into a tree before I could get bit."

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked this time. So that's what they call them... I have to admit, it has a nice ring to it.

"Too many to count."

"How many humans have you killed?" I paused. Should I be honest?

"One." I say in all honestly.

"Why?"

"Self defence. Caught me in a headlock and tried to choke me so he could rob from me im guessing. I took one of my arrows and stabbed him in the eye which drew him away from me. When I was running away I looked back to see him being surrounded by walkers." I explain like it didn't hurt me knowing I was the cause of his death. I thought of it and regretted it every waking moment.

Everyone went silent not knowing what to say.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Glenn and this is my wife Maggie." Glenn introduces, gesturing to the woman he sat beside, holding hands with.

"Sasha." Tyreeses sister introduced.

"Karen..."

"Michonne."

"Tyreese..."

"Daryl."

I nod my head trying to remember all of the names. Of course Carol and Hershel didn't say anything, knowing I already knew their names. "Casey Parr." I introduce myself. Glenn nods his head.

"Maybe we can trust you."

* * *

_**End of chapter 1! If I missed any characters in the council PLEASE let me know!**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really want to thank the two anonymous people who reviewed my story, especially Emily! Thank you so much for your comment Emily it made me feel really nice inside and it means more to me than you can ever know :)**_

* * *

_**Third Person**_

For the rest of the day Casey did her best to help out with the group. She really owed them since they helped her with her foot, even though she sort of saved Carl's life.

She helped the group cook and skin dinner, washed the dishes, and now she sat by the clothesline in the field washing clothes and hanging them up to dry. Casey didn't move from what she was doing when Carol approached her.

"You know you really don't have to do that. You've already done so much and you need rest." Carol tells her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know. But I owe you guys one for wasting supply's on me." Casey explained to her, standing up to clip a wet shirt onto the line.

"You don't owe us anything dear... You saved Carl's life and to Rick there is nothing good enough to repay you for that."

Casey sighed and looked down. She is really starting to like this group and she's sort of upset that she will have to leave. She met tons of nice people at dinner.

"So, are you planning on staying?" Carol asks, walking over and helping her pin wet clothes to the line.

"Not my decision to make." Casey wipes her wet hands onto her dirty jeans and picks up the next shirt.

"It doesn't have to be." Carol says, looking over to Casey squinting from the still bright sun even though it was close to falling behind the mountains. Casey stares back at her, squinting as well before she turns back to her work choosing not to answer.

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

Carol and I finally finished as the sun descended behind the mountains in rays of colour.

I slowly walked back to the prison so I could watch the sun disappear along with the blue sky. Soon it was dark and the first star of the night appeared. Being stereotypical and lame, always making wishes on anything I can- 11:11, dropping a coin in a well, blowing out candles- I close my eyes and cross my fingers.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight... I wish..." I close my eyes tighter then can be and think of my wish. Usually I always wish for a cure- which of course I know will probably never happen- but tonight I wish for something different. A home. To be welcomed here. I wish I could have said yes to Carol to staying... They have it good here. From inside these walls they are safe. Secure. I sigh and look to my feet and trudge inside the prison, shivering from the cold.

When I walk in everyone is already heading into their cells for bed. I look around and spot Rick.

"Rick! I hope you don't mind me asking, but erhm... May I have a cell or should I grab a blanket and sleep on the floor?" I ask him, no sarcasm. Rick laughs which makes me feel nervous and uncomfortable. "Why are you laughing?!"

"We have enough cells here Casey. I'm sure we can squeeze you in." That still doesn't explain why you laughed! "Just peak in the cells until you find an empty one and if you don't, just bunk with Carl."

"What?!" I quietly shriek. Rick smiles at my expression.

"He's the only one who doesn't share a cell with someone, besides it is a bunk bed not a single bed." Rick chuckles, making me blush from being over dramatic.

I search through all the cells and with just my luck, they're all occupied. I sigh and walk up the prison steps to the higher portion of the cells in search for Carl's cell. At first I walk past it, almost missing it, before walking backwards and peeking inside. Inside Carl lay on the top bunk with a flash light reading a comic book.

"Shouldn't you be saving those batteries?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow while walking into the cell. Carl jumps in surprise, dropping his comic book off the bed causing me to laugh slightly.

"Come in." Carl remarks, sarcastically before jumping down from the bunk and onto the floor to retrieve his comic book. He isn't wearing his hat and his hair stood in some places from laying in bed. Instead of the blue jeans, lighter blue t-shirt and dirty brown jacket, Carl wore plaid blue and white pyjama pants and a different blue, baggy t-shirt. I folded my arms over my chest as Carl stood up after picking up his comic book. "What's up?"

"Room for one more? All the other cells are taken." I explain, awkwardly.

"Bottom bunks all yours." Carl shrugs, tapping the bar of the bunk twice before climbing back onto the top bunk. I thank him and sit on the bottom bunk and pull out my ponytail letting my medium, brown hair flow. I pull all my hair to one side and kick my shoes off before laying down on top of the bed, closing my eyes with a sigh. A bed. I've never slept in one for ages.

"Aren't you going to go change?" Carl asks.

"I've always slept in my clothes since my last group. Besides, even if I had any pyjamas, all my things are in my backpack which you all have until I leave." I explain, shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Why don't you just borrow something from Beth?" Oh. I didn't think of that.

"I don't want to bother her. It is okay. This is already a step up from sleeping in trees."

Carl doesn't answer at first and I thought he wasn't going to.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Carl."

* * *

_**I know, really short chapter! Sorry, :( **_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review**_


	3. 30 Days Without an Accident

_**Thanks for the reviews guys :) **_

_**Please DON'T be afraid to give me some constructive criticism! I didn't really go over my chapters before when I wrote them, but now i'll be sure to do that for grammar mistakes!**_

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

The next morning I was able to walk without crutches. Man that cream worked.

But just a quick reminder- don't try to run. It doesn't go well.

Everyone sat outside at the tables eating breakfast. After graciously getting my breakfast from Carol, I looked around looking for a place to sit. For all the other meals I served people food and ate afterwards, but today Carol wouldn't let me take over. Now I had no choice but either a) go to my cell and eat alone, b) find someone to sit with, or c) sit alone. I chose A.

As I started walking to the door to the prison a guy, Patrick as I remember, called me over.

"Want to sit with us?" Patrick offered, gesturing to his friends who sat beside him. Carl, Mika, Lizzie, Luke and Molly. Okay, so choice B it is.

"Sure." I shrugged, sitting in between Lizzie and Patrick and across from Carl. I stopped eating and turned to Luke after hearing his stomach growl loudly. He already finished eating. Without hesitation, I replace Luke's dish with mine. I hadn't even eaten a quarter of my food. "W-what are you doing?" Luke asks, shy.

"Eat. I already ate." I lie so Luke wouldn't feel bad.

"Casey-" Carl starts, but I cut him off with a death glare.

"Thank you!" Luke grins before digging into the squirrel and other fruits and vegetables. I smile lightly at the younger boy. He reminded me of my little sister. Bringing up my sister made my heart start to ache.

"So, Casey. We didn't fully hear how you joined the group." Lizzie hints.

"Well for one, im not in the group. Just here until Carol and Hershel say im in good enough health to leave." I shrug.

"What? You aren't staying?!" Molly gasps.

"Not my decision to make." I say, smiling weakly at the younger girl. She looked a lot like her.

"That still doesn't explain how you're here or how you got that bad ankle." Patrick points out.

"I saved Carl's ass." I smirk, looking to Carl.

"Hey! I would of had it covered if my dad would just let me keep my gun!" Carl argues. So that's why he was out there unarmed... The rest of the group laughed at Carl who only groaned.

"Rick got Carl inside the fence and when I ran for it I tripped over a walkers corpse and twisted my ankle. Rick pulled me in." I explain.

"Talk about a exit." Mika giggled making all of us laugh.

"I have you know, I walk with grace! And by that I mean I can barley walk over my own two feet." I giggle.

Soon people began to leave, having finished eating, until Carl and I were the last ones there. Carl still had less then half left. I stood to leave when scraping of the plate across the table made me turn- Carl had pushed the plate towards me. "I'm not that hungry. Enjoy." Carl shrugged, turning around and walking away. I usually found it easy to read people, but Carl just left me confused after every conversation. I grin at Carl's retreating back then dig into the food.

I'm definitely going to miss this place...

* * *

_**Still Casey's POV**_

I sat in the grassy field with a stem of grass in my mouth, watching the walkers from outside the prison. A group of people already left to go for a run for supplies.

A number of people were outside stabbing them in their heads- I tried it once yesterday. It just made me feel sick. There you have time to think. To think about the lives they used to have. When they're coming for you, you don't even think. Just watching them... What these poor people have become... What my family has become...

I sigh and shift my arm under my head as a pillow where the other one gripped the long grass. I tense up when I hear someone walking towards me. I watch Rick sit beside me from the corner of my eye.

"So... I've been talking with the council..." Rick begins, making me clench my teeth and go even more tense then before. "Apparently a fair amount have been growin' on you..." Rick says, turning his head from the walkers to look at me. I gasp and sit up excitedly.

"Does that mean..?"

"Welcome to the family." Rick grins, throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in for a side hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my god- I need to go tell Patrick and the girls!" I jump up and start walking towards the prison, hearing Rick chuckle behind me. Every moment im here I feel me slowly becoming a kid again... But it'll never be how it used to be.

"Patrick! Molly! Luke!" I call, sliding to a stop in Cell Block D. I saw them outside by the fence earlier today but they weren't there anymore. I look up to Carl as he walked out of our cell and leaned his arms against the railing. I imminently noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat. "Have you seen Patrick, Molly, Luke, Lizzie, and Mika?" I ask, beaming from excitement.

"They all went to story time... what's up?" Carl asked, noticing my excitement. Story time! Of course, why didn't I think of that!

"Just seems like now, you'll have a permanent room mate!" I grin, walking out and to the library. I wasn't here for very long so far, but I already know what really happens in story time. And I agree. Kids need to learn how to survive. It doesn't matter how old you are in this age. All that matters is surviving. I walked inside the library just as the supervisor was getting up to leave. I sat between Luke and Molly, letting Carol finish.

Right when the guy left, Carol closed her book and stood up to get whatever she was teaching us today.

"Ma'am? Should I take watch now?" Luke asked Carol.

"Yes Luke, you do that."

"Today... We are talking about knifes." Carol told us, taking out the knives from the crate. "How to use them, how to be safe with them, and how they can save your life."

"Ma'am may I be dismissed?" Patrick asked. I turned to him to see he looked like he was going to vomit right there on the spot.

"What is it?" Carol asked.

"I'm not feeling very well..." Patrick told her.

"Sometimes you are going to have to fight through it... What if you wined up out there? Alone... You just give up cause you're feeling bad?"

"No... It's just... I don't want to yack on somebody." Lizzie scooted away farther away from Patrick. Carol sent Patrick off.

"Okay, today we are going to learn how to hold a knife. How to stab and slash. And where to aim for-" Carol stopped when she saw Carl emerge from the shelves.

_Shit._ He must of followed me!

"Please... Don't tell your father..."

* * *

**_Still Casey's POV_**

The people who went on the run came back safe...

Not _all_ the people.

Zach died. I didn't know him really but he seemed like a nice guy... Plus Zach and Beth were really cute together. I can't imagine how Beth feels. I shifted in my bed and onto my back, staring up at bunk above me.

"Carl?"

"Hmm?"

"If you could die and doing so would bring someone back to life, who would it be and would you?"

The cell went quite and I instantly regretted saying that. Probably a little too close to home.

"I would do it in a heartbeat." I whisper, loud enough for him to hear and turn onto my side to slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

_**We are finally at episode 1! :D **_

_**I will be following the episodes from now on, of course changing things to make it my own!**_

_**Meanwhile, someone's in the showers! Or something...**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review**_


	4. Infected

_**Thanks to everyone who said nice things about the chapter!**_

_**And thank you so much to the guest who sent me this This is just...i cant even...its sooo good! Seriously it brightened up my entire day and i just love this story its so good! Casey is so awesome and Carl is really adorable and smirkey and it was just amazing! I was having a really crap day and i have school tomorrow and soo much homework and this just made me feel waaay better! I really look forward to reading the next chapter!**_

_**It means a lot to me knowing that this brightened up your day :)**_

_**Oh! And follow my tumblr at **_

_**I take requests!**_

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of Rick waking Carl up.

"Carl... Carl... Come on."

I kept my eyes shut until they were gone. When they left, I made sure the blanket covering the cell was secure before I changed into a purple and white buttoned flannel shirt and blue jeans. I sat down on the bed and took the bandage around my ankle off. It looked as good as new!

For once, I let my thick brown hair stay down and exited the cell. When I walked out I froze. A small number of walkers were in the cell block! Snapping myself out of it, I ran towards a gun left on a table. As I grabbed it, a walker grabbed a hold of me and the only thing keeping it from biting my face was my free arm pushing it back as hard as I could. I shot the walker in the face, hopefully awaking everyone who was asleep and not dead. I shot more walkers and people getting eaten by walkers, taking them out of their misery.

Everyone who were in the upper cells ran down, a thankful sigh escaped my lips as Rick, Glenn, and others came through. If we all would've just stayed in one block this could of been avoided!

In just under a couple minutes everyone was out and all the zombies were dead.

More people came back in to help make sure that everyone's brains were shot and to help pile them out to bury them. The only sound were the echoes of crying for dead loved ones. Tears silently fell down my face.

Rick told everyone who was inside Cell Block D not to go near anyone who wasn't. Those people weren't exposed. We could be infected. The council decided that everyone sick would stay in Cell Block A. Not much of an upgrade I hear.

I found Carl making crosses for the graves. Without any words, I sat down on my knees and helped him. Carl looked to me for a second then went back to work. We went on like that silently until Carol came in.

"You know, Patrick was Catholic." Carl tells us, holding up a cross.

"He said he was a practising Atheist." Carol grinned at the memory. I sighed. Patrick was a good friend. "Did you tell your dad what you saw in the library yesterday?" I bit my lip and held my breath, waiting for the answer.

"Nope.." I let out the large breath of air.

"Are you going to tell him?" I ask instead of Carol.

Carl sighed and stared down at the cross he just made. He chose not to answer.

"I have to keep teaching those kids to survive. You know that."

"Did you tell their parents?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell them?" Carl asks, anger in his voice.

"If I do... Maybe after this they'll understand, or they wont, but I don't want to make that risk."

"Well that's between you and them."

They both have good points. But- those kids know nothing about surviving! If we don't teach them then who will?

"No... It's between you and me." Carol said, sitting down. "If you tell your dad, he'll tell them. And like I said, maybe they'll understand, maybe they wont."

"I don't want to lie to my dad."

"We aren't asking you to lie... We're asking you not to say anything." I join in.

Carl sighed, thinking about it, and Carol stood and walked out.

We continued as before. Working in silence.

Almost finishing my first cross, I took some string to tie it so it would be more secure then just a nail. It also made the boring wooden crosses... better. I tied the string in a bow in the front and took a knife from the pile of supplies.

"What are you doing?" Carl asked, as I brought the blade to the wood. I didn't answer as I carved, "Patrick. 1998 - 2014" A tear fell onto the wood, dampening it. I didn't know it was mine until I felt more threaten to fall. I wiped them away. I am just tired of losing everyone. I looked up to Carl to see him watching me, obviously noticing the tear fall. I sniff and wipe my face more before standing up.

"Um. I am going to go check on the others." I mumble, before running out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

I asked Rick if I could have all my stuff back. Surprisingly, he gave every last bit of my stuff back to me.

Rick told me that Daryl was planning on getting a group together to go find medicine for the illness. I asked to come along but Rick wouldn't let me. Carl and I were both also moved to Cell Block C, still sharing a cell. The reason... Rick wouldn't tell me.

"4 of hearts?" I ask Carl.

We both sat on the floor of our cell, I leant against the bed and Carl was leaning against the wall across from me. Luckily Carl didn't talk to me about what happened earlier today.

"Go fish."

I nod my head and take a card from the pile. I drop my cards to the side of me and began coughing uncontrollably into my arm. I felt Carl's hand on my back but I quickly stand up and move away from him.

"N...No! Stay back- I think I need to go to Cell Block A..."

* * *

_**Wow- Two chapters in one day! **_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review**_


	5. Isolation

_**Carl's POV**_

"It's for your own good."

"It's fine. I wan't to be locked away with a bunch of kids." I sarcastically remark, shoving all my things into my backpack angrily.

"We need you in there. Keeping an eye on Judith and everybody else. Making sure they're safe."

I stood up and placed my gun in my holster, not breaking eye contact with Rick.

"Anyone gets sick... You let me know."

"What if they already turned when I find them?" I huff and pick up my backpack, placing it on my shoulder and slowly walking to the doorway.

"You don't fire... Unless you absolutely need to." Rick told me, bending his head down a little bit to my level.

"But you know I might need to... Right?" He slowly nods his head and that's enough for me. I walk past him and head to quarantine.

_**Casey's POV**_

Sasha and Glenn soon joined all of us. They were also infected.

Soon a large number of people were after them, escorted by Carol. She saw me through the doorway and sent me a weak smile. I went still when I saw a scared, teary eyed, Lizzie walk in. I gasp and ran to her and hugged her, both of us crying into each others shoulders.

We may be young, but we aren't stupid.

* * *

_**Carl's POV**_

After getting back from the forest with Hershel, I sneaked out of quarantine to see how Casey's doing.

Behind the window Casey had her head resting on the sill, body shaking.

"Daryl's group should be gone by now. We should have medicine as early as tomorrow." I reassured her. Casey looked up to me, her hair high up in a pony tail, face sweaty and pale.

"And how do we know if the most of us are even going to have a tomorrow?" My jaw clenches as I see a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

"You're going to be okay." I stubbornly refuse to see the more likely side of things. "Now get some rest. I need to go back to watch quarantine."

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

After Carl left, Hershel came.

But not behind a window. He came bearing medicine that could keep us going longer. Dr S is too sick to be helping us.

I stare out a window and at the blue sky as my eyes slowly droop into sleep.

* * *

_**Expect another chapter up tonight since I couldn't really work with this one at all! **_

_**And no, she is not dead! She is just sleeping :)**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review.**_


	6. Internment, Too Far Gone

_**The only reason the last chapter was so short was because I didn't have much to work with in that episode.**_

_**Now thanks for clicking, and enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Casey's POV**_

Hershel, Glenn and Sasha were preforming- something on the person in one of the cells. The sounds echoed through the cell block, causing me to shiver at the thought of that being me.

A couple minutes later I watched Hershel and Glenn wheel a body out. Second one down.

Later, I came out of my cell after hearing some commotion. Hershel sat on his knees in front of a person- a corpse.

"Everyone... Get back in your cells."

Sasha brought over a gurney and they both lifted him up onto it and Hershel wheeled him away. Seeing that brought more pains to my heart.

"Hershel! Hershel!" I hear Lizzie call. Just as I get up to see what's going, screams and zombie noises are heard downstairs. Quickly I get to the edge of my cell to see chaos down below. I look to my left to see Lizzie guiding a zombie over. I try and open my cell but it's locked.

"Come on Henry. Over here. Away from Glenn."

I shake my cell door coughing out to Lizzie, "Unlock it! Let me help!"

Lizzie falls backwards right in front of my cell screaming as the zombie lands on top of her. Hershel comes to the rescue and pushes the zombie off of her and helps her up. Hershel locks Lizzie inside a cell with Luke and goes off to go help Glenn.

"Hershel!" I call out, begging him to unlock the cell door so I can help. I instantly become woozy from screaming and rest my head against the bars, closing my eyes. I hear rapid gunfire from outside which makes me feel even more sick in my stomach. I watch Hershel lead zombies into the office with a gun in his hand. That's right Hershel...

I hear a gunshot downstairs and breaking glass, then the only sound that could be heard was the sound of gunfire and falling bodies from the office. When the zombies are gone Hershel goes to Glenn then to the walker on the metal wire.

"Hershel what the hell are you doing?" I panic.

"What needs to be done!"

A gunshot is heard again then Maggie calling, "Daddy!" from downstairs.

"No! You can hit the bag! We need it for Glenn!" Hershel yells to Maggie who im guessing is aiming her gun to the walker. I close my eyes to the sound of the gunshot and breathe a sigh of relief when I open them. She didn't hit the bag.

"Where is he?"

"He's up here. Cell 100."

I cover my ears and close my eyes shut at the horrific sounds coming from the cell Glenn is in. I open my eyes when Lizzie comes over and unlocks my cell gate. We slowly sneak over and stand in the doorway of the cell.

"I told you to stay put."

"Is it over?" Lizzie asks, ignoring what he said before.

"I hope so honey..." Maggie sighs.

Soon after that, the group is back with the right antibiotics. I graciously let Hershel inject it inside of me.

The next morning I walk outside of Cell Block A soaking in the sun I nearly forgot about. I close my eyes and let a big grin stretch across my face. I was already feeling better. I could walk without falling over, even though walking isn't exactly easy... I look over to Carl and Rick walking back towards the prison.

Everything's going to be okay.

* * *

**_Still Casey's POV_**

I sat inside Carl and Is cell, listening to Daryl and Ricks conversation upstairs.

He couldn't have- Carol couldn't have. I- God dammit Rick! Why couldn't you just bring her back here first? I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when they left the building. I close my eyes and keep a hand balled up against my chest, breathing heavy. I only open my eyes again when I hear footsteps in the block.

"You're okay!" Carl grins, standing in the doorway of the cell.

"Alive." I smirk, a hint of laughter in my voice. I grabbed onto the railing of our bed and attempt to stand up, tripping a little bit but Carl quickly rushes over and steady's me.

"Thanks..." I say, trailing off at the end as we both look up to see were only centimetres away from each others face. Lost in those blue eyes, I couldn't help but notice them flick down to my lips, my eyes doing the same to his. A loud explosion breaks us out of it, rock crumbling from the roof. We both run outside to see what is going on as fast as we can, I run despite almost falling on my face a million times. I grabbed my backpack full of all of my stuff just in case.

"Get back!" Rick yells, no one listening to him.

Everyone makes it to the front gate to see a group of cars, people and a fucking tank outside the gates.

"Rick. Come on down here and talk." The man standing on the tank yells.

"It's not up to me. There's a council now, they run this place." Rick yells back. I stood by Carl, frozen, and scared despite not knowing who the hell these people are.

"Is Hershel on the council?" The man asks, gesturing to a women who steps inside a truck, bringing out Hershel. I gasp and cover my hand over my mouth. "What about Michonne? Is she on the council too?" He continues on, Michonne being pulled out of the truck.

"I don't make decisions anymore." Rick hesitantly calls back, Michonne and Hershel being thrown on their knees with guns to their heads.

"You're making the decisions today Rick... Come down here and lets... Lets have that talk."

Rick walks out to go talk to them as Daryl, Sasha and Tyreese start talking about a plan if things go wrong. Daryl starts handing out guns to everyone, offering one to me, but I refuse and take out mine from my backpack. We all aim our guns ready to shoot in-between the wholes of the fence.

"Who are they?" I ask Carl, eyes not leaving the people.

"The Governor... And his new people im guessing."

"Well... Whose _IS_ the Governor?"

"Long story... I'll tell you later."

"If we even have a later..."

Daryl and Carl fight about shooting the Governor right _now. _That could only start something worse...

I feel myself go still as the Governor jumps off the tank and comes out with Michonne's sword. He walks to Hershel and holds his head with the sword pressed against his throat. "No!" I gasp, along with Beth and Maggie. Rick tries to reason with everyone, I start to believe it's working as the sword slowly leaves Hershel's throat. I scream when the blade comes back, taking off a part of Hershel's throat. Everyone screams and starts shooting, hell breaking loose. Tears leave my eyes but I don't notice them, only focusing on shooting. I scream again when the Governor decapitates his head from his body.

The tank drives in and brings down the fences, people following in on foot. The tank rapidly fires at the prison, I wince with every explosion. I only leave from my position and take cover somewhere else when Carl pulls on my arm. I hide behind a box, shooting at walkers and soilders as a mix of the two come through. When I look back to Carl, I panic. He's gone.

Soon the only sound left are the moans of walkers and the fire set ablaze.

I'm alone... Again.

* * *

_**Ahhhhh! This far already!**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review**_


	7. After

**_So after next chapter im only going to be posting on Sundays after every episode. _**

**_Like, this Sunday ill be posting so i'll always be one episode behind!_**

**_Okay!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Casey's POV_**

I don't know how long it has been since everything went down.

I assume they're all dead.

It could of been minutes, hours, days for all I know. I just sat behind a crate crying my eyes out. Everyone I care about always dies. After swallowing myself in self pity for a while longer, I get up with my gun aimed and ready in one hand and knife in the other. I had to make _sure_ they were dead. I ran through the courtyard, stabbing and knifing whoever got too close. I stood by the smoking tank, eyes scanning the fields. I froze when I saw a familiar person in the fields with two zombies behind her. Before I know it, I am running as fast as I can, dodging walkers through the field towards her.

"Michonne!" I run and hug her, despite not knowing her long. She survived. People survived. I remain quiet when I realize she's standing in front of a stabbed walkers head. Hershel's.

I look back up to her and notice the two walkers behind her, being dragged by ropes. Their jaws and arms were both cut off.

"What's with the walkers?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"They keep the others away... Without jaws or arms they give up trying to kill us. Come on... We need to go."

* * *

**_Still Casey's POV_**

Walking. Just walking. In search for nothing, just moving forward.

Michonne and I came to a tiny clearing of a dirt path. We both froze at the clear, maybe a couple hour old, footprints in the ground. Michonne pulled the walkers and started walking off the path and away.

"Where are you going? This could be someone from the prison! This has to be!" I gasp, excitement in my voice. There's more survivors. There has got to be.

"What's the point? Nobody else survived. Everyone is dead. Wake up Casey. We lost." Michonne deadpanned, not turning around to even face me. I stare at the back of her head shaking uncontrollably.

"We can't loose hope... Faith... Not now." I sniff, just above a whisper. We stand there in silence for a couple seconds until the only sound is Michonne pulling the rope and walking deeper in the forest. I turn my head back to the direction the footprints are going after Michonne escapes my vision. I have to see if these people are okay.

* * *

**_STILL Casey's POV_**

When I finally spot a building it's already past dark.

The building looks to be like an old bar. When I get inside I search the front of the place and the kitchen for any walkers before walking into the back. I notice the dead walker and the barricaded chairs everywhere first. I bend down and pick up a piece of paper on the floor, crumbling it up after doing so. _"Please do what I couldn't - Joe Jr"_ I sigh, staring down at the walker before moving on to search the place. Everything useful is gone. People must of been here. I stand up and search the place for somewhere to crash. Everyone is alive. They got to be.

The next morning im out following the road before sunrise. After walking for what could of been hours I finally met up with a town. I exhaustedly walked up to the first house I see. I try opening the door but it was no use. Something is blocking it. I peeked through the dirty window to see a couch inside, right in front of the door.

"Dammit." I silently whispered under my breath before searching around the house for another way in. Luckily there was a back door.

I walk inside, gun aimed and ready, sneaking around every corner. When I make it into the living room I freeze seeing Rick sleeping on the couch.

"Rick!" I gasp, running to his side. "Rick wake up!" I feel tears trickling the corner of my eyes. Tears of happiness. I shake Rick but he doesn't move. "Rick! Come on Rick, wake up!" I scream, shaking him harder. I give up and sit on the floor leaning my back on the couch and bringing my head to my knees, crying and shaking uncontrollably. I keep telling myself the same lie...

_Everything is going to be okay._

* * *

_**STILL CASEY'S POV**_

My eyes flutter open to darkness. I must of been tired because I slept until dark after finding Rick...

I slowly sit up and place my feet on the floor. I searched upstairs before and found a nice queen sized bed and took a longer rest then I expected... As I quietly walk down the stairs I freeze at the noise coming from the living room. Sliding the gun out of my belt, I slowly tip toed to the living room. I gasped at the sight of Rick and Carl on the floor, Carl's forehead to Rick's- and was he... crying?

"C-Carl?" I hesitantly whispered, loud enough for him to hear. His hand shot to his gun and quickly aimed it at me before realising who it was... Slowly he aimed the gun down to the floor. "Is that really you?" I gasp, tears starting to form in my eyes. The scene that lay before me was so emotionally gut wrenching... Father and son almost lost each other.

"Casey?" Even in the darkness I could see Carl's eyes going wide in shock. I gasp as a smile forms on my lips, it's all too good to be true. I use my wrist to wipe the tears from my cheeks. Carl stands up and we both run into each other in a gigantic hug. Still in his arms I whisper what ive been telling myself for the past two days...

_"Everything is going to be okay..."_

* * *

**_:D_**

**_Hours to write, seconds to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

So guys... I'm not really proud of this story because it's like every other carlxoc story out there... So im going to delete all the chapters tomorrow and create a NEW CarlxOC story on this same story. So thank you EVERYONE who followed, reviewed and favourited! Hopefully you'll stay for the new one :) 


End file.
